Antariel
Antariel is a nation within The South Pacific. It's capital city is The Citadel of Light, from which its ruler, the Emperor Asmodei, rules with an iron fist, velvet glove approach to government. Founded in February 2011, Antariel remained a limited contributor to the region, save for sparring with Polkstreet and Curlyhoward on the deserted RMB, until the Devonitians coup attempt of May 2011. After inadvertently creating Dev's regional motto 'Our benevolent robot overlord', Antariel joined the forums and the defence of the region against Dev/Sedge's attempted tyranny. Since then, after a brief spell as Deputy (under MoFA HEM, and Delegate Topid), Antariel served as TSP's Minister of Foreign Affairs from September-November 2011, under Delegate Belshaft. During this term, he brokered a major peace treaty with The West Pacific after a long-running war started by their delegate, Punk reloaded, as well as restoring relations with The Rejected Realms which had been severed over Sedge's actions. He also worked with Belshaft in creating treaties with the United Defenders League, and Lone Wolves United. Antariel was a vocal critic of the initial Modern Pacific Alliance agreement, noting various clauses which were poorly worded and could give one region dominance over the others, and was a key figure in getting a redraft pushed through, while at the same time gaining a reputation for posting long, detailed arguments, and for people repeatedly mistaking him for a girl. This latter issue led to a redesign of the flag from its original cyan to black. Fall from grace In November 2011, Antariel became involved with a group attempting the overthrow of the tyrannic New Pacific Order in The Pacific. After revealing that he was Black Pineapple, the nation behind the plot, and resigning from his office, Antariel was banned from his role as an MPA assembly member, banned from the forums for a month, and banned from holding office for a year. He was almost banned from the region, though this caused argument among Cabinet members. Return to favour The ban lifted in December 2011, and in January 2012, after the resignation of Southern Bellz, Antariel was appointed Advisor in Foreign Affairs, though lacking any of his previous power. Narrowly failing to be elected in the June elections as Chair of the Assembly, he instead was appointed Deputy Minster of Foreign Affairs, and Deputy Minster of Security soon after, with his ban on office holding ended. In December 2012, after failing to be elected to the Ministry of Security, he was appointed Chair of the Assembly, a position he currently retains. Military Accomplishments Antariel is currently, as of mid-2012, the South Pacific Army captain-at-arms, making him the ranking non-elected officer under the Delegate and MoS. He has held Warzone Australia's delegacy for TSP longer than any other nation (271 days), after a spell of under one day heading Warzone Sandbox in another op. Known Puppets Malarta, with which he posts on TSP's RMB when his main is on campaign. Black Pineapple, a nation of ill-repute which once attempted to coup The North Pacific. White Lance, a nation which greatly upset the UDL by leaking details of a planned attack on Balder. Category:Nations